Valentines, Life Lessons, and Mates
by M.M. River
Summary: Inuyasha: a wealthy lawyer who's only concern is sex, money, and his dog. Kagome: the perfect woman for him, but someone he never thought he would be interested in. So where does the life lessons and mates fit into this story? Read and find out!
1. Why Me? Why Today?

I'm so happy this story is back up! Like my other one, this one is being re-uploaded chapter by chapter, but this one is complete. Remember my other account is Harper Morgan!

Read and review!

A/N: I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

Ever had one of those days where you just want the world to go fuck themselves? Well for me, the totally sexy Inuyasha Taisho, today is one of those days. (The rest of the year is where I fuck every female in the world.) Because guess what fuckers! It's _Valentine's Day_! Yes, the day where everything is made into a love song or some Nicholas Sparks movie is watched constantly. You can't even take a piss without some guy coming into the bathroom _right next to you _and singing a damn love song. That's not what completely makes me hate today though. I hate Valentine's because love is a fucking lie! Who needs it? I don't! I have everything I need: Money, sex any time I fucking want (all I have to do is walk somewhere and BAM! Cause I'm a sex machine), and a big ass dog in a big ass (expensive) house. That is love in my opinion. What can beat your big Doberman slobbering all over you while watching TV? Even though I would like to stay in bed on this horrid day and do just that, my bitch of a receptionist, Sango, had a different plan. Did I mention that a fellow co-worker of mine, MirokuTaran, is married to my receptionist? Yeah, it's so _nice_ to hear the office sex on my lunch break.

Anyway, back to the story of how I met the love of my life and along with her learned the lesson of my life and how I become a complete and total sap. Here I am, laying in my comfy and over-expensive bed having a glorious dream, *cough*wet*cough*, when Sango barges into MY damn house telling me to, kindly, "Get my ass out of bed." I groaned and slowly opened my golden eyes. Maybe I'm dreaming…but why would Sango be in my personal fantasies?

"I can't believe I ever wanted to sleep with you at all in my life. You're too damn noisy. How did you get into my house?" I groaned.

"I have a key," Fucking wonderful…, "and you need to get the hell up. You a job interview in an hour for your new secretary."

"I have a damn secretary."

"You fired her a month ago and I'm tired of filling in for the damn job because your ass is too lazy to find one!"

Right, I forgot that's why Miroku is cockblocked…sort off. Ha, fucker. "…Fine."

You know what's weird? Standing up with a huge massive boner and Sango NOT looking at it. How the hell do you not even stare at it? Maybe she's used to it now, because she has WOKEN ME UP so many damn times that my dreams never finish! Speaking of my dreams, I keep dreaming of this dark haired girl who I'm screwing but I can't see her face. All I know is, it feels better than anything I've ever felt before. I wake up before we get to finish, I really hope it's not some sort of bad omen. It's kind of freaking me the hell out. Ugh, whatever, it's too early to be thinking about this anyway. In need of a relaxing and cold shower, I stripped down after Sango left, which didn't require much seeing as how I was only in my red boxers, and turned the shower water on cold. It hit my back in a soothing massage, the icy water like a relaxing rain sliding down my back and tense muscles. Sadly, Sango is an impatient woman, so I couldn't spend so much time as I would like thinking over the raven haired woman in my dreams. I stepped out, water pooling from my body onto my rug as I reached for my towel. When I got into my room, my clothes were laid out for me. She also dresses me like I'm some damn child who can't put my foot in the right hole. Whatever, at least it's one of my nicer business suits. The pants were a black jean material, while the short was a fitted button-down with a black jacket. Plus, you can see my abs through the shirt. Bonus bitch!

Note to self: hide keys from Sango and change locks.

"Good morning!" greeted Nazuna, who wasn't bad to look at and was another member on the financial team. I nodded to her as I walked to the elevator and she smiled at me from her office.

"Your interview should be here in about 20 minutes," Sango warned, "Try to be nice."

I scoffed and closed the elevator door. Sango may be bossy as hell and maybe a little psycho, but she is a dam good receptionist. She is nicer to people over the phone than her own her husband. I sighed as I flopped into my large leather desk chair. My shiny oak desk was scattered with papers and unorganized; my laptop probably hiding underneath the mess. It hadn't been clean since…I fired my secretary. That moment you realize you can't do shit without a one. Yura was my secretary for two years; I can't believe I let her work here for that long. She was a hair-ogre demon, meaning she loved herself some hair. Including mine, which got me into some deep shit. It's gorgeous okay? It reaches my waist in silver waves, which is convient for girls to pull on during sex, but Yura? She fucking WANTED it. About a month ago now, she eventually got to the point where she tried cutting off my neck for it. I threw her ass out the damn door.

That's the story of my over-hair-obsessive secretary and how I got into the predicament of needing a new one. I'm just hoping this one won't try to cut my neck off and I think we'll get along just fine and dandy. I can deal if she's ugly…maybe. A scent that my sensitive nose caught stopped me from my train of thought. Vanilla and orchid? Oh my God, it's…delicious. Who the hell smells like that in my office building?

Sango popped her into my door. "She's on her way up. You ready?"

"This isn't damn prom. I'm fine."

Sango left me to my own devices.

Now that I look back on it, someone must be love me up there for some fucking reason. Because my new secretary? Holy fuck, I almost creamed my pants. Her black raven hair was blue when the light hit it and was pulled into a tight bun with her bangs hanging above her eyes, which were brown and big. She wore green, small reading glasses that gave her a sophisticated look that I honestly could not help but be attracted to. Her white button down shirt was tucked into a black pencil skirt, the color contrasting against her creamy white legs. Her tiny feet were complimented by tiny black heels. That just screams hot, dirty sex. Fuck me…please…anywhere.

" ?"

"Uh, yes? I'm sorry, I…went somewhere."

She giggled and held out her tiny hand for me to shake. Wait, you mean I can touch her too?!

"I'm Kagome Higurashi. I would like to be interviewed on the position of your secretary."

I nodded and shook her hand. "Well, first tell me a little on your schooling experience." I motioned for her to sit down in a chair and she complied.

"I went to New York School of Justice, though I majored in math classes. I graduated with honors and in the top five of my class in high school. That was eleven years ago. I graduated from New York last year, and I want to gain experience in a law business before I become a lawyer."

"Do you want to work here in particular?"

"It's an option. It's one of the top tree law businesses here in Colorado. If you would have me, that is."

I'll have you alright…under me and screaming my-

I snapped out of my thoughts.

"The position is yours. You start tomorrow."

"Thank you. I won't let you down." Kagome swore to seal the deal..

I felt a bolt of electric shock go through my arm and down to my toes. My breath hitched sharply; the touch said it all. It changed my whole being, my whole reason for living. I wanted her, and not just for warming my bed, I wanted to take Kagome on dates and all that mushy shit that only happens in Nicholas Sparks novels. I didn't want to have sex with her; I wanted to make love to her. Ace, my big ass Doberman, would live with us in a big house and he would run around the big ass yard I purchased. How did I know that from on single gesture? That simple gesture known as a handshake sealed a deal alright. The deal of forever, the deal that she was my mate.


	2. Listen Up Inuyasha!

A/N: Inuyasha owns me

* * *

You know that totally corny Micheal Buble' song, Haven't Met You Yet? Well that shit just came true. Kagome literally came out of fucking nowhere and into my (great and awesome) life. The worst part? I _love_ Valentine's Day now. Granted, the chick flicks and flowers are over-doing it, but I met the love of my life on that day. Damn woman is messing with my head already.

Kagome has been working here for three months now, and Sango has watched me like a damn predetorial hawk…when Miroku isn't distracting her in his office. Yes, you know what I mean. SEX. Which I seriously need, maybe then I can get the romantic shit out of my head. As much as I try to resist it, when I smell or see Kagome, all I want to do is bang her right there and make her forget about any other man she has talked to. And just keep on doing that until she sees God. Oh, and after I would take her on a date to the most expensive restaurant and kiss her at her door. Wait, that sounds a lot like Val-

"...Taisho?"

God-dammit! I really need to get my head in the game and be a fucking man.

"Yes?" Good, Inuyasha. Keep it cool.

"I was wondering if you would like to come with me to lunch."

Wait, is she asking ME out on a "date?" What the fuck? Check pants, yep! Balls are still there. Though it would be nice if I could fucking use them properly!

"Uh, yeah sure. Where to?"

"To the little coffee shop around the corner."

"Okay, and what about-"

"I got all your files and appointments done and booked. So I have a couple hours free until comes in for her meeting." She said proudly, perking up and smiling.

A smile spread across my face, "You are brilliant."

Kagome's smile curved into a smirk, a smirk better than mine! Marry me, marry me, marry. Me.

"I know, meet you downstairs in five minutes."

I watched her leave my office. Her white tank top with a black, thin jacket was tucked into a layered and green skirt. Damn, what a fine ass…no, wait stop! This isn't time for a boner! I look down.

Ah, shit face!

* * *

"So you're twenty-three, majoring in math, but want to work as a divorce lawyer, and are already gaining experience at a big-time law firm, namely mine?"

Kagome and I were sitting at a table for two right next to a window in the small coffee shop so we could see the people passing by. It was kind of homey and romantic, but the woman had to go and blow my fucking mind with her "little" success story as she called it. Actually, it's really attractive that a woman can be this independent and set in what she wants.

"Yeah, that's pretty much it. It's not much, but what about you? Aren't you really successful?"

"You want to her about my "success story?" Seriously, it's a bucket full of shit compared to yours."

"Why?" She raised a dark, thin eyebrow.

"I don't have your book smarts, not even close. I wouldn't have this job if my dad didn't pass down this branch of the firm to me and help me financially."

"Do you like your job?"

"I do, stressful as hell though. I just feel like I cheated, that I get all this from my dad. Some kids don't get shit and have to suffer and become homeless or something."

"Everyone needs a little help Inuyasha. Yeah some kids aren't privileged like you are, but that's what was dealt to them. Don't punish yourself for something that you couldn't help."

Kagome smiled and sipped her ice coffee. This woman is too good for me. Do I even have a chance with her? That speech might as well have blown it to hell. I looked at the time on my phone and groaned. We had been sitting here for an hour and a half, just talking about everything and nothing.

"Lunch break is over," we both stood up, "how much more work do you have to do?"

"Organizing more files, setting up appointments for the rest of the week, putting together your divorce case file-"

"Shut up. That's way too much work Kagome."

"It's my job though. I'm gaining experience!"

"Don't you have time for fun?"

"Not really, school and this job takes up a lot of time. But every Friday I wear jeans to work and watch Doctor Who!" I saw her face brighten like a kid at Disney World.

"You don't enjoy a nice, cold, alcoholic beverage?"

"I don't drink."

I blanched. Well, my little hell raiser, that will change soon enough. Tonight, as a matter of fact. I don't give a fuck if it's Thursday, we are going out!


	3. It's Thursday

Slowly but surely, we are working on getting VLLM restored! I'm so excited! Read, enjoy, and review please! I would love to see them again ^.^

* * *

We returned to our offices. I didn't want to work right now…frankly I don't want Kagome to work either. What I wanted was to talk to her. Not have sex, though I wouldn't complain if that happened, but just get to know her more. Her likes, what she hates, her favorite ice cream flavor when she's sad, what her favorite color is, and more.

Damn, I'm so sad with this mating stuff.

"Sango, my office. Now." I said into the phone on my desk after dialing her office number.

"She is a bit busy, my old friend." Miroku's voice, deeper than normal, replied.

I growled, "Miroku, what the hell? Why are you in Sango's office? Actually, don't answer that. Unless you want to be fired, make sure her ass is in here in five minutes."

"My, my, do you kiss Miss Kagome with that mouth of yours?"

"Shut the hell up dickwad!" I broke the connection by slamming the phone down.

Ok, so that was a bit immature, but you don't have to put up with him five days a week, and sometimes more.

Minutes later, Sango was in my office…and quite pissed. She plopped into the black leather chair, arms and legs crossed in agitation.

"On the promise of your manhood, this better be good." She spat.

"I don't give a damn. Convince Kagome to go out with us tonight."

"It's Thursday."

"What's you fucking point?"

She sighed, "Why?"

"That…woman needs to loosen up and have a drink."

"She doesn't drink."

"What is this, contradict me day? I know she doesn't drink!"

"She's vegetarian too."

Well, that's crossing a line I won't bother fixing. I should just give up on this perfect woman.

"I don't care if she is Amish or whatever other shit is out there. Do this for me, and I'll give you a raise." I crossed my arms, countering her other smart ass comments.

Sango's dark brown eyebrows raised and her eyes widened. I could see the wheels turning in her head, and after a minute of thinking, her eyes narrowed again.

"Miroku was right. You like Kagome!" She shouted, pointing at me.

"…bitch please?"

She laughed like maniac and I almost shit my pants from how scary it was.

"You don't have a chance in hell with a woman like her. You don't know how to handle a woman like that anyway. She isn't like the others who depend on you for everything; Kagome is independent and knows how to handle herself. I will convince her to go out, but only for the raise and to see you crash and burn with her." Sango abruptly stood up and pranced happily out of my office.

Well, fuck you very much.

* * *

True to her word, Sango convinced Kagome to come to a bar with us tonight. After work, she took Sango to her apartment to get ready together, 'cause chicks do that. They can't even go pee without each other, which is beyond me. It's so unfair for women to get stalls! We men have to avoid all eye contact and we can only look down to zip our pants. Let's not bring up the man who looked over into my urinal and said, "Nice penis." It was just…no, let's stop. Anyway, the girls went to Kagome's two hours ago, and they were thirty minutes late. Miroku and I were standing outside the bar, the line forming and getting heavier.

"How do you put up with this? Sango being late for everything and all." I said eventually.

"Sango does what she wants when she wants. I have to put up with it, you know how scary my wife is."

"You're just whipped."

"Says the man who isn't even dating someone, much less married."

"Who needs it when you can just get laid? Same thing as marriage, just cheaper."

"You haven't had any for a month."

Aw man, don't tell me Miroku actually noticed! He is supposed to have a pea-sized brain!

Not long after, I saw Sango's car pull up and park. Even with demon eyesight, I couldn't tell what they were wearing. I couldn't see clearly through all the cars, trucks, whatever. Soon enough, they weaved their way through the parking lot close enough so I could see. I didn't give a horse shit what Sango was wearing, but when it comes to Kagome…someone must love me up there. Kagome is…is…HAWT. What's my name? It's Mother Holy Shit I think. Is she mine? Like really, really?

No. Now I go cry in a corner like a pussy.

Her black hair was in loose curls that bounced when she took a step. Her red dress was tight and stopped at mid-thigh. The top bushed up her boobs (OH MY GOD) and was a heart shape. Kagome's tiny feet her painted black with heels wrapping around her ankles. My breath hitched in my throat when she came close enough for me to smell her scent. Orchid and vanilla, it fit her personality perfectly. It was just so HER.

Eventually, I had to speak up and not stare at her like I had a cat caught on my tongue. I gave her a my best smile and she returned it by shooting me a cute, nervous smile.

"Hello Inuyasha, thank you for inviting me."

"No problem," thank you so much Sango for giving me the credit, "Just stick with me babe, and you'll be fine."

She giggled and took my arm that I offered her. I can die happy now, bitches. Suck it.

Inside the club, (we got in faster because I'm friends with the owner) neon lights were sporadically dancing across the black walls. People were packed close together, each couple trying to out dance the ones beside them. I looked at Kagome; she had the look of excitement but extreme nervousness on her face and her body was rigid and tense. I smirked, alcohol will help with that. Maybe it'll get her to dance later too. She looked up at me and nervously smiled her pink, plump, heart-shaped lips. God, she was beautiful. Damn, I think I have BUTTERFLIES. Those lips…I wanted to kiss, suck, bite, anything just to get a taste. And my name spilling from them? I think I have goose bumps.

_What light through yonder window breaks?_  
_It is the east, and Juliet (Kagome) is the sun._  
_Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,_  
_Who is already sick and pale with grief._

What? So what if I can quote Shakespeare? At least I have the balls! That's a damn good story, appreciate the message!

So, out of my weird thoughts! Kagome was talking to me and I wasn't listening.

"I'm going to need a few drinks for this to get interesting." She smirked.

I laughed and flashed her a smile, "That won't be a problem, babe."


	4. Suddenly My Balls Disappear

A/N: blah blah blah don't own and shit. Sorry I forgot this on chapter 3

* * *

A few drinks and an hour later, Kagome was a hell of a lot more fun…and a lot less sober. She was giggling and relaxed, so relaxed she almost fell off the bar stool, but relaxed is a good thing for her. I kinda feel bad that she is so slap drunk she can't tell if I'm her boss or fuck buddy, but at least she is hilarious in her confusion. Kagome was a hot when she was in business mode; the way her nose crinkled in concentration and her fingers tapped against the desk when she was agitated. But this relaxed Kagome was a whole other level of beautiful and sexy. She would occasionally flip her hair over her shoulder whenever she made a joke or flirty comment. She got so daring that her hand was resting above my knee. At that point I stretched my shirt collar and thought about how it was in there. Pretty damn amazing, that girl was (and still is, but we'll get to that.)

I was taking a sip of my beer when I heard her stool legs protest against the floor in a demanding squeal.

"Inuyasha, dance with me!" Kagome whined as she put on her puppy face. Her brown eyes got bigger and her lower lip protruded past her top. Did I mention she started calling me Inuyasha instead of ?

I smirked and took her hand, "Sure thing babe." I joked at the nickname I had given her and pulled her towards the crowded dance floor.

I saw Miroku and Sango making out in a dark, secluded corner in the back, and Miroku had his hand on her ass. Tssk, figures. He will never stop being an ass man. I was quickly pulled away from the sight when I felt my hands being placed on Kagome's small waist. I didn't hesitate to press her closer to my body; my inner demon growled in contentment and satisfaction. I buried my nose in Kagome's hair, breathing in the smell of her lilac shampoo. She was the one who got brave enough to start grinding into me, not that I was giving a fuck of a complaint. Kagome may be drunk, but I wasn't completely sober either. Though it's harder for a demon to get wasted, by the way. I followed her movement like an easy but dirty ocean wave, a rumble deep in my chest, like a soft purr. I heard her giggle.

"Isn't this weird for you Man? To be dancing like this with your secretary?" she whispered and pressed herself closer to me.

"No," I bit out, "I'm enjoying this. It feels…right."

All of a sudden, a familiar saying popped into my head.

_A drunk man never tells no tales._

Does this mean that Kagome…likes me? Or am I reading into this too much? She has been flirting with me all night, and dancing like this must mean something. I'm sure Kagome doesn't go around with just anybody, or else I would smell the scent of different men on her. I know Koga makes passes on her, but other than that she really isn't around other men that I can smell. Do I want for it to happen like this? Our first kiss if that happens? Do I want to pass up the only opportunity I might have with Kagome in this moment and in the future?

My inner battle was soon cut short when Kagome placed her soft, small hand over my rough one and moved it to her flat stomach. I could tell she worked out because her muscles flexed under the sensitive touch. I know I had doubts, but I couldn't control it any longer. If I didn't at least taste those teasing lips of hers. I would go insane. Unfortunately, I didn't want to scare her. I kept my lips a breath away from her, not totaling covering them with mine. My dancing slowed and I kept my hands still. This, however, did not make her happy.

"Dammit Inuyasha, stop holding back." She demanded in frustration.

"Kagome, I ...can't…"

Damn, damn, damn! What Do I mean 'I can't?!' I should have done it, I should have kissed her when I could. Maybe it's better this way though, maybe I should take it slow-

Again, my thoughts broke apart when she pulled me the waist band of my jeans forcefully. Oh my God, I'm going to die.

"I wasn't fucking asking." Kagome growled and slid her fingers inside of my jeans, stopping a couple inches in to make me go mad.

Fuuuuuck me. This isn't good. And here I was, trying to be a nice guy! I slid my hands from her stomach and lower back to squeeze her plump rear-end. She squeaked out of surprise.

"Be careful what you wish for Ka-go-me."

I lost it. All the pent up frustration and emotions I've held in over the past three months came crashing out all over us. If she doesn't want me to hold back, fine.

I dragged her away from the crowd and into a corner away from everybody else. When I was happy with the location, I covered her body with mine. I didn't hesitate from that point on; I crashed my dying lips onto her pink ones that filled me with life while trapping her between me and the wall. Her hands came up to loop around my neck and she pulled up onto her tip-toes. Our lips slid against each other and I shoved my tongue into her mouth. Kagome held the taste of strawberries and innocence. For a second, I felt guilty about touching that innocence. Too bad that gave me a massive hard on. It was so painful, but I kept my waist off hers, hoping she wouldn't notice. I should be an expert about hiding this from her, but I get turned on from seeing pretty Kagome in a tight skirt.

So back to our little situation…

Kagome slid her hands from my neck to my…ass? That is a new one for me and I fucking LOVE this. Never ever have I had my ass grabbed, by anyone. Kagome was brave with alcohol in case you haven't noticed. I took my mouth off hers with a small _pop _noise and looked into her eyes with curiosity. Her eyes were filled with mirth and she pushed her groin into mine. I gasped and I had to keep my eyes from rolling into the back of my head. I bit my lip, practically having to draw blood to keep calm. Kagome smirked while looking me straight in the eye.

I forgot about playing the nice guy. I forgot about taking it slow. All I could think about was Kagome. It never occurred to me that this would cost me the lesson of my life later. The moment was filled with me and Kagome, and the only way I knew how to express any sort other than anger. I was going to express to her through sex how I want to be with her forever, how I would provide for her, and that love at this point was a possibility.


	5. What the Fuck is Going On?

A/N: Innuyasha own my pathetic ass.

* * *

I woke up in a foggy haze in my mind; not the hangover haze (remember, it's very hard for me to get drunk) but the I'm-exhausted-from-amazing-sex-haze. That haze is euphoric, and besides the fact you don't know your left foot from your right, you never want it to leave. Slowly I gathered my thoughts together; I handed Kagome her first drink, watching her nose crinkle in distaste. I watched her dance in those neon lights, loosening up her usual business-like self. Her lips, her body, her soft, lightly tanned skin, and us coming together and getting lost in a universe of bliss.

I groaned, _I'm getting too damn soft._

I sat up, feeling the black sheets slip down to my waist. My silver ears twitched; I heard music playing from the radio in my bathroom and the showing running. Kagome's clothes were scattered everywhere, probably due from my impatience. Ace, my big-ass Doberman, came tapping into my room. He looked pissed, hell he always is when I kick him out when I have a woman over.

Does your dog know to stay out when you're having sex? No? Didn't think so, fucker.

"Don't get pissy with me buddy," I grumbled, "you know my rules. You cannot fit in this bed while I have a woman over."

He let out a pathetic whine in response, putting his heavy brown head on my lap. I scratched behind his pointy ears and Ace leaned into the touch. Soon though, he realized he was no longer being a bad ass and growled in displeasure.

"Yeah, well fuck you too." I said, smiling.

The bathroom door clicked open with a wave of steam engulfing the air. Kagome was wrapped in a towel that came just the bottom of her ass and I almost whined in need, but I'm a manly man so I don't do that. Her wet hair turned blue when the sunlight hit it and her skin shimmered from the water droplets.

"Morning ." She chirped happily.

"Mornin'…" I tried to respond in happiness, but I'm not a morning person.

She gathered her clothes and laid them out on the bed. "I helped myself to coffee and pancakes, and I left some for you," she let the towel down and I had to keep from getting too excited. Kagome then started to get dressed, much to my dismay, "You have a meeting with Akitoki about his law suit at 1:30. I'll also start working on the details of Ryukotsei's assault case and fax them to you. See you at work!'

And like that, she was out my door, with me staring from my bed, dumbfounded.

Would someone please tell me what the fuck is going on right now?!

* * *

One month, one tortuous month since that night with Kagome. Was it amazing? Abso-fucking-lutely. But when she practically ran out on me the next morning, acting like nothing had happened, that confused me and pissed off my demon side. I was currently sitting at my wooden desk that accumulated several claw marks on the top. I could see her, she was right across the hall from me, the glass wall giving me access to watch her all day. Yes, I know how creepy that sounds. Kagome looked gorgeous, as usual; wearing her reading glasses and a dress suit, with no make-up. She never talked to me anymore, except for business reasons. Koga, an investigator that worked with the police force that was associated with my firm, kept putting his smelly ass all around her. He took her out to lunch once a week and kept bringing her coffee. Mind you the kind she didn't like because she kept pouring it out after he left. Four months ago, that was me. Taking out MY mate out to lunch, using that as an excuse to get to her know her better, which wasn't hard because Kagome talked A LOT.

Her favorite flowers were sunflowers.

She loves Italian dishes from La Bella, a restraint she goes to with her parents ever year for her birthday. And only for her birthday because she can't afford it on a regular basis.

Her favorite color is lime green.

Kagome loves math, because every answer is absolute.

All of this was KAGOME.

"Inuyasha stop daydreaming and listen to me!' Sango bellowed and she flung a heel at my head.

"Ow! Oi, bitch, what do you want?!"

"Do you have someone to go with to the party tonight?"

"Is it REALLY required?"

"No, you should know that. I'm just asking because God forbid you ever go solo."

"Well, I am this year."

Tonight was the 50th Annual Taisho Law Firm Party. Yes, we are that old, but demons take longer to age so we look younger than eighty. My dad started this law firm and every year we have a party to celebrate another year at the Taisho Law Firm. My brother and I watch over it now, be we work at different branches. My father, Inu Taisho, Sesshomaru, my mother Izayoi and myself will be there. Every year before now, I have had a date. But finding my mate sort of fucked that up so I'm a dedicated man now. I wonder if Kagome has a date…I know she has been planning this for two months so it would make sense. God forbid it be Koga; I would shoot myself in the face before I ever saw that happen. Why am I acting like this is a tragedy? All I had to do is find my balls and ask her the simple question.

Yeah, it's that simple.

" ?"

I looked up at my name being called. Hey, when did Sango leave and when did Kagome come in? I must look pretty damn stupid with my mouth hanging open.

"Uh…y-yes ?" I stammered.

"Jinenji called, he would like to make an appointment for his divorce case-"

"I'll let you do it. A divorce case is simple enough, and you should be able to handle it."

"O-oh...thank you…Also, for the party tonight-"

"Do you have a date?!' I said, making it come out louder than intended from my nervousness.

She narrowed her eyes at being interrupted again, but I had to know.

"No. Why?" She said cautiously.

"I…I was wondering if, well ya know, it might be appropriate if we…go together?" Yeah, cause that was really intended to come out as a question…

Kagome's eyes widened from surprise. Then a shy smile crossed her features while shrugging. "Sure, I have no problem with that. What time will you pick me up?"

Yes! Fuck you universe!


	6. I Beat the Universe

Chapter 6 is up guys! I am the rest will be uploaded today! Read and review!

A/N: I don't profit from this story

* * *

I looked good. Better than good actually, I looked hot. My silver hair was shining in my bathroom light; the tux I had on was expensively fitted to my body sculpted to my body perfectly with a red vest underneath the jacket. My top buttons were unbuttoned, showing off my strong collar bones. I HOPE some guy will try and take Kagome from me tonight because I look like a badass. My mouth was already slightly watering from picturing her in the dress I would think she would wear. I was to pick her up at 7:30, and I was pleased to learn that she lived only ten minutes from me. Late night sex when we want? I think so! It's kind of like the munchies but my dick is involved…but don't eat that.

I grabbed the keys to my Porsche and turned the lights off in the house.

"Watch the house boy," I said as I rubbed Ace's head, "you know what to do in case some dumbass tries to break in."

I shut the door and walked down to the garage. I turned the lights on and admire the sleek, black car. It reminded me of Kagome's hair: so black it turned blue in the light, shiny, and smooth.

Fuck this system. I won't ever get over her.

Kagome's condo was small and classy, every room had a certain color scheme. When I arrived she had opened the door only wearing her lacey black bra and undies. I tried keeping my eyes on her face as she would be finished in a minute and for me to help myself to anything I needed.

Sadly, she wasn't available at the moment even if I needed her.

Kagome had pictures hanging from the walls and set on her bookcases; some of graduation, one of her and little boy that looked like her, her and Sango at the beach, and an array of family and friends. Her living room was white except for a brick fireplace and a glass coffee table. The kitchen had lime green walls and decorations with black appliances. The first bathroom in the hallway had purple walls and white mats. That was all I got to see before I heard the clicking of a door opening.

"Sorry for the wait Inuyasha. Are we late?" I heard Kagome say as her feels clicked down the wooden hallway.

"No problem, we have plenty of time."

"Don't lie to me." Her voice was closer now.

I turned from staring at her picture like a fucking freak. Kagome was…stunning, cream-my-pants-stunning. Her hair was pulled into a messy bun with two chopsticks sticking out like an X and her dark eye shadow gave her an overly sexy seductive look. The dress she wore was tight at the top until it reached her waist where it flowed in layers. The colors of green collided into each other like a summer yard's grass.

I'll tell you every truth you want me to if we can skip the party and get to the amazing sex!

"We-well we should leave…now?" Yeah, because that's a damn question Inuyasha, you little shit.

"Unless you'd rather stand there gaping like a fish out of water." Kagome giggled and walked to her door.

"Hey! Don't leave me!" I called after her and ran out.

I am a fucking man, I have the genitals of a god, and I am worthy of Kagome! I kept chanting those words in my head as we rode to the party. Kagome was on the phone with the caterer to make sure everything was in order. God, do I love a woman in charge. I know some men find them intimidating because they can't handle them, but I'm not an ordinary man. I'm a half demon, and I'm not a pussy. I glanced at her from the corner of my eye; her face was scrunched in concentration as I had seen her do a million times at the office. Her lips were pursed in a pouty look, also a sign of frustration.

"I ordered some vegetarian dishes for a damn reason," she yelled into the phone, "not everyone likes to eat fucking meat!"

My ears flicked at someone responding, but it was so low I couldn't make it out.

"Then get there before I throw a bitch fit on all of your asses!" Kagome angrily pressed the end button and threw her phone into her lap. She bit her lip and blushed nervously, "Sorry about that."

I smirked proudly to myself, "Its fine. I've had to do it countless times."

I parked the car and unbuckled my seat belt; Kagome did the same as I opened my door. She put her hand on the door handle but I grabbed her wrist.

"No." I quickly got out and sped around the car, using my demon speed.

I (smoothly) opened her door and held out my hand out to her. Kagome placed her hand in mine, and I noticed her nails were black. I used for force than intended as her yanked her out of the car and she tumbled forward. Using my demon speed again, I looped my arm around her waist to catch her. My big hand overlapped her hip and I brought my other up delicately to cup her porcelain face. My golden eyes bore into her blue ones. Her warm, minty breath splashed against my face as her heart beat increased. Kagome's pink parted lips looked delectable and I realized I had to taste them again. I remember she tasted of strawberries and mint. I lowered my head slowly as to not frighten her, the torture of her scent growing unbearable. Mere inches, that's all it would take…

"Inuyasha we should go inside now." She whispered suddenly.

God no, please not now, not when I was so close! "Okay…" I said reluctantly.

I looped my arm around her curvy waist and led her inside. The inside was grand; the chandelier hung from a dome ceiling and the walls were painted gold. Candles burned as a centerpiece for every table, and outfits on the party-goers were flashy as their chatter filled the room. Kagome was beaming, obviously proud of her work. She had to go through a lot of meetings with my associates for this to happen. She should have been proud; this was the largest party for our firm that I had ever seen. Miroku and Sango were waving from the dance floor, glowing looks on her faces. They wore matching clothes: purple, a color good on both of them.

"Kagome, this is great!" I said, and pecked her on the head.

She blushed, "Thanks, it definitely took a lot of time and work. I wanted it to be the best."

I smiled at her, my fangs poking my bottom lip. She was so small, so cute.

"Inuyashaaaaa!" A voice exclaimed from a few feet away.

I groan; my mother, Izayoi. I turn in the direction her voice carried from and Kagome follows suit. Her eyes widen at the sight of my mother, taking in her beauty. Her long hair flowed to her waist with her pale skin radiating with happiness. Izayoi was a mother to everyone, if you needed help, she was the first to be there.

"My baby!" She leaps at me and hugs me tightly.

I blush. This is so damn embarrassing in front of Kagome!

"M-mom," I try to pull her off, "Stop it…"

Kagome giggles and I practically feel my mother perk up from the tinkling sound. Shit, this is really bad! She is like a blood hound when it comes to me having dates, and 99 percent of the time, my mother ends up chasing them off. Way to go Mom…But this is Kagome, and I'm freaking the fuck out.

Izayoi let me go to examine the small girl in front of her that just so happened to be my MATE. Her eyes roamned Kagome distrustfully, and Kagome just smiled at her with her hands folded neatly in front of her.

"Mom this is Kagome, my date and secretary who organized this whole fiasco." I said, trying to keep the nervousness out of my voice.

Izayoi's face brightened at knowing this fact, "So you're the one who Inuyasha has been bragging about! I'm sorry for looking at you in that terrible odd way."

"It's ok , Inuyasha gives me odd looks all the time." Kagome teases.

I know she was joking, but as soon as that left Kagome's mouth, I nearly pissed myself.

"Hey! N-no I…I…" I stutter.

"I would love to meet the big boss ! Would he mind terribly if I I asked some advice from him?"

"Please, call me Izayoi," she holds out her hand, "Right this way dear, I'm sure Inuyasha's father will love you." Mother winked at me and led Kagome away.

Kagome smiles at me over her shoulder and gives me a thumbs up. I stare after my mate, dumbfounded.

Problem one: I stuttered like a dumbass in front of Kagome because I couldn't get my shit together.

Problem two: My mother has taken Kagome to meet my father.

Problem three: I think I'm currently in the middle of a heart attack and no one is fucking looking at me.


	7. I Love You

Hey guys! In case you haven't yet, check out my other story In War and Love on my other account Harper Morgan. I think you guys will really like it!

A/N:I don't own

* * *

Thank you everyone for coming to the party AGAIN this year and please enjoy the rest of your night. If you abuse alcohol, the valet will not drive you home, so your ass is sleeping here." I finished my speech of the night and step away from the podium. I took a swig of my vodka and place it on a random table. I t had been an hour, and I still could not find Kagome.

"That last bit was not necessary little brother."

I shiver ran up my spine and turned around to face the blank voice.

"When it's your turn to deliver a speech at these stupid parties, do it how you want to Sesshomaru."

"If it were my choice, you wouldn't be giving one at all, much less working here."

"Aw, c'mon Sesshy! Admit it, you loooove me!' I said in a sickening sweet voice while poking his shoulder.

He brushes me off like a tiny fly, "No, I do not. Father tells me you have a mate."

"FOUND my mate, but I haven't had the chance to mark her yet. The wench is too damn stubborn. Plus, she has avoided contact with me until now."

"She realized what a dim-wit you are."

I rolled my eyes, "You're an asshole."

"I know." Sesshomaru nonchalantly walked away.

Behind me, I heard a laughing sound that made my furry ears twitch. My demon immediately became uneasy, causing me to growl lowly to myself. I shuffle my feet to turn around so I will hopefully stay calm. The sight makes my demon roar and my heart lurch. This isn't as bad as Izayoi taking Kagome. This isn't as bad as my father telling her she has good birthing hips. Honestly, I would take Koga in a French maid costume over this, and I've already seen that once because of a dare. For a week I couldn't close my eyes without seeing his ugly, hairy legs in a dress. No, this was Kagome dancing with a man, and Bankotsu Josenki of all men. His hand was too low on her back, almost near her ass. My eyes lowered and I started prowling forward, working my way through the people and occasionally bumping into someone harshly. Bankotsu whispers in her ear and Kagome giggled and shook her head. My growling increased to where people were staring at me. I cracked my knuckles; I was ready to kick ass. He was at least five inches shorter than me, and probably has the dick size of a tic-tac. Plus, the braid he had streaming down his back made him look like a fucking pansy. This bastard would use my mate for his sick needs and dump her after he had his fill, and Kagome deserved so much more. She deserved ME.

I grabbed Bankotsu's shoulder, digging my claws in to make sure he feels them. I swung his around forcefully and his surprised eyes met mine. He looks scared; good, hope he pisses himself in front of Kagome. Then she will realize I'm the one for her and we would have a happy life with lots of sex.

Yeah, plenty of sex.

"What do you think you're doing bastard?" I growl warningly.

The room got quieter and the people around us stop moving.

"What the hell is your problem Taisho? Not done playing with your toy?" He said, holding onto Kagome.

"My toy? My problem? You want to know what my fucking problem is?"

I felt my demon surfacing as I spoke, and my eyes pulsed from gold to red. A blood freezing growl rips from my throat. I grabbed Kagome; I had to mind so I wouldn't cut her arms.

"Inuyasha," she whispers, "It's okay, we were just-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP! I don't care if you were talking or about to have a fuck-fest, he needs to learn to keep his hands off what's MINE!"

Was I overreacting? Eh, maybe a little, but look at it from my point of view! Dog demons naturally, highly possessive. Even with something as simple as our pillows…don't touch our fucking pillows. What's ours is ours and any other male or female can back the hell up. Sadly, that's all I have in defense.

I pushed Kagome towards the rest of the crows that had circled around us. Bankotsu glared at me while balling his hands into fists, clearly ready for a fight too. I curled my lip back to let out a growl and pounced at him. I punched him square in the jaw and Bankotsu grunted. He punched me in the stomach, but I was so high on adrenaline it didn't even faze me. Baring my fangs I tackled him to the tile floor. I started to repeatedly punch him in the face and the crowd gasped at all the blood coming from his nose. I heard my father ordering me to stop and my mother was sniffling from tears. Of course, dumbass Miroku was laughing at all the action.

Nothing like an old friend to add in some comic relief in a totally bad situation.

One voice, however, rose above the other What that voice said ripped my heart out of my chest, sent me to Hell, and made my blood run cold until it stopped flowing.

"Inuyasha stop it! I don't belong to you anyway so what's it matter!" Kagome screeched at the top of her lungs.

I stopped with my fist raised in the air. Bankotsu's face was swollen and bloody, His white shirt was stained with his blood, and his eyes were wide with terror. My eyes faded back to their golden hue as I stepped away from him and towards Kagome. She stood facing me alone in the center of the circle of people. Her blue eyes were lit with an angry fire, hands on her hips and feet spread apart slightly. I reached out to her with a shaky hand, but she backed away from me.

"Ka..gome..no, please don't say that…"

All of a sudden, it had gotten hard to breathe and I was hot.

She stood firm, crossing her arms in defiance, "I'm not your property so you have no right to say I belong to you."

"B-but! We were together and it was amazing! Kagome, we're ma-"

"We are a mistake Inuyasha. I know you think that we belong together, but you're wrong. You have treated countless girls like they were nothing, and I'm not going to be another one of them. I slept with you because you had to learn what if felt like to be those women that you slept with and left the next morning. What if felt like to be ignored, not be called back, worthless. Sango has told me all about you after she realized you were interested in me, and she warned me to be careful. That's when I knew you had to be taught a lesson, and one only I could give you."

I stood there with my mouth open and my body frozen. My Kagome, my sweet Kagome, had known all along about my true nature, about my past. I had never thought about those girls and what I had done. All the times I had never called me back, all the times I left them suddenly after sex, leaving them lonely and confused. I thought my life was perfect and that everything I would ever want would always be there. I could forget all the other girls, but they hadn't forgotten me. And now I was feeling their pain. I felt sick at myself as I looked into Kagome's face. She's everything I ever wanted, and now…I don't know what to do.

"I…I…Kagome-"

"Shut up Inuyasha. I'm leaving."

She gave me one last look and turned on her heel. The crows parted like the Red Sea as she passed. My father shook his head at me in disappointment and mother had a hand over her mouth.

I fell to my knees on the floor and covered my face with my hands. My demon was clawing at my inside, or at least that's what it felt like. I felt lost and I wouldn't be found till she forgave me and I kissed her sweet lips until they were bruised and breathless.

"Kagome," I felt a single tear roll down my cheek, "I love you…"


	8. It's Your Fault Sango!

On with the story! We're almost done!

* * *

Why the fuck was it so dark in here? My curtains were drawn to cover the windows but I could still tell it was later in the afternoon. I was sprawled out on my couch in a very neck cringing position and the only thing on my body were a pair of baggy, grey sweatpants and Kagome's undies that she left here after the night we shared.

They're red, it's a thong, I was wasted, and they smell wonderful.

Fuck you and deal with it.

An empty bottle of Jack Daniels rested in my hand and my head pounded like a drum…again. It had been three weeks since Kagome chewed my ass out at the party. We quit talking altogether this time; her and Sango have switched positions at work, and oh is Sango a bundle of god-damned sunshine! I haven't worked in a week so it really doesn't matter if she is making everyone else's life hell at the office. Her and Miroku had been begging to get my out of the house and calling me constantly. Personally want to live off alcohol and wet dreams of me and Kagome, but to each his own I guess. I sighed and ran my hand through my unkempt hair; it was tangled and sticking out in every possible direction, and my washboard abs were slowly melting into dirty laundry with a beer gut over it. I felt pathetic calling her phone and the secretary desk constantly, but at the same time I had no idea what else to do.

This was all Sango's fault damn it! I am the victim here!

Sadly, Sango thought it would be nice to drop by and have a little chat with me; a highly dangerous chat. I heard someone banging at my door, and at first I thought it was the old lady that had been bugging me about Ace trying to bang her dog whenever I let him out.

Let's not deny man's best friend happiness too, Grandma.

"OOOKAY asshole! Open the god-damned door before I break it down!"

Grannies don't talk in such foul language…and that bitchy shrill voice had to be…Sango. Wait, I thought she had a key…?

"Go away Sango!" I replied back weakly.

"Sango dear," Miroku calm voice spoke up, "you have a spare key."

"Oh, right."

I heard the jingling of keys and then a turning of a doorknob. Sango burst in with the flames of hell ignited in her eyes. Miroku sheepishly followed her scary march towards me. She turned the light on in my living room and looked taken aback from the sight. Really, I didn't blame her. Bottles of various alcohols were scattered on the floor , an open pizza box was on the coffee table, and I looked like an unhealthy mess with a red thong dangling from my hand.

"Inuyasha what the hell-"

"Is that a thong?!" Miroku said excitedly.

I growled, "It's Kagome's."

Miroku's face brightened while Sango's looked horrified at the fact. Geez, it's a thong, hasn't she ever worn one?

"You are so pathetic! You've been out of work for a week to sit on your ass and sniff a thong? I can't believe you!" Sango scolded.

Well, when you put it that way…yes!

"You're the one that started this whole shit-fest! Why did you tell Kagome about my fuckin' past huh?! You tore my mate away from me! Do you know what that feels like? No you don't because you are damn human who only thinks of herself!"

"Maybe if you hadn't been such a douchebag and a sleaze ball to women I wouldn't have to! I wasn't going to let you use Kagome for your own personal sexual fantasies and just throw her away when you're done! Do you know how many damned calls I have gotten from the women you never called back begging to speak to you?!"

"Well too fucking sad! That wasn't your place to tell Kagome about me!"

"I don't give a rat's ass-"

**"BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!"** Miroku yelled above our voices. "Sango, sit down." He ordered calmly and she complied in a huff, sitting in the nearest chair. She gave Miroku a death glare.

Good. Hope the monkey-shit doesn't get laid for a week.

"No one is to blame here. It was both you're fault. Sango, baby, don't argue when you know I'm right," he said when she opened her mouth to protest, "Inuyasha, I can't blame you for what you did with your old flings because hell, I did it too. And Sango I know you were just protecting Kagome, but can't we all agree Inuyasha has changed since he met her? Have you ever hear of him sleeping with another woman after he met Kagome? No, or else we would have a problem. Both of you need to stop the childish arguing over this."

We sat still with our arms crossed, refusing to give in and apologize. But after a few minute, Sango gave in and turned to me.

"Inuyasha, I'm so sorry…" She whispered.

"Feh." I huffed.

"Better," Miroku beamed, "Now shouldn't we be working on getting Kagome back?"

"She won't talk to me." I mumbled while looking down.

"We should go to her then!" Sango said.

"Not with him smelling like donkey ass."

"Fuck Miroku, I don't smell like donkey ass!"

"Yes you do Inuyasha. How much have you been drinking?' Sango said, eyeing the bottle of Jack Daniels.

I shrugged, "Enough."

Miroku sighed, "I'll help him get cleaned up Sango. You can work out here."

They split up with Sango picking up the floor and cleaning the room and Miroku trying to push me into my room. I don't know what the hell he was going to do to me, but if it got me to Kagome, I really didn't care.

Except give me a bath. Because remember, I have the most gigantic balls ever.

And I deserve Kagome. If she'll have me that is.


	9. Getting Her Back

The last chapter guys! (Well, besides the epilogue...) I am so happy I got this story back up, as well as This Isn't Love, Not for Us. A two weeks vacation is approaching for me, so I rushed in getting this up. Thank you so much for staying with me!

A/N: I don't profit from this

* * *

After Miroku helping me get ready like I was a nervous teenager getting ready for prom (which at this moment I was more nervous than I was taking the school hottie Kikyo to prom, who is now a pregnant fat cow with five kids **already**…), and Sango slapping my ass for "encouragement", they pushed me out the door to head over to Kagome's. My sweaty palms were making it hard to grip the leather steering wheel. I was trying to minimize the amount of sweat pouring from my body so I wouldn't look like I just ran a damn marathon, but it wasn't working out to well. When I felt the sweat beading my forehead, I cranked the AC up to the coldest setting; slowly my skin starts to cool off and the sweat stops pouring. I just had a shower, and I already feel fucking disgusting again.

Hello Kagome, you're looking mighty fuckable in that outfit, would you like to smell my nervous, masculine sweat? No?

I totally understand. No really, I do. You don't have to apologize.

Soon (or was it about twenty years?) I was sitting my fancy car facing Kagome's apartment building. The ominous white and brick building seemed to taunt me, telling me what a stupid fucker I am. Did my past really affect me this much? I never really thought about what I did to those girls.

Kilala: I "cheated" on her with Nazuna. Though I wouldn't say I was dating her…

Nazuna: I never called her back. Except when I needed a good fuck.

Shiori: I went on one date with her and called her an ugly idiot and that I only went on that date because I felt bad for her. Yeah, I'm an asshole, but she wouldn't stop talking about her goddamned cat. Lie, what guy gives a shit about cats?

The list goes on and on. No wonder Kagome told me off. It makes sense that Sango would know all this because she probably heard every angry and sobbing phone call that was meant for me. Damn, I don't deserve to live right now. I sucked up my courage and slowly slid out of my car, locking it behind me. Each step I took up to the third floor seemed to take forever. I felt like that guy who had to push the rock up the hill and only to have it fall back down again at the end of the day. What was his name? Pussyphus? Sisydick? Fuck it, whatever. I sucked in a deep breath and stared at the red door that had Kagome behind it. I knocked on the door, the sound bouncing off the concrete walls, and my ear flicked at the sound of a T.V. and mumbling approaching the door. The locks on the door clicked and the door swung open. When I saw Kagome, I thought I would just die. She wasn't in anything fancy; just some very short Tweety Bird pajama shorts and a white tank top…without a bra.

Holy shit, I'm gonna be honest with you God, I have no idea how I got into heaven but…_**THANK YOU SO MUCH**_.

"Inuyasha?" she said warily crossing her arms, "What are you doing here?"

"I…I am here for…hi." Fuck! That wasn't supposed to happen.

"…Hi?" Kagome raised an eyebrow.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts, "I really need to talk to you. May I come in?"

Kagome hesitated for a moment, but eventually pushed the door open wider for me to go through. I smiled and brushed past her, smelling the scent of her apartment from an apple candle she had lit. She closed the door and leaned her head against the red wood with her eyes closed. I waited patiently while she…what was she doing, praying? Huh, didn't know she was the type. Kagome took a deep breath and faced me, those blue eyes staring straight into mine.

"What do you want?" She whispered.

"I want you to understand something. You need to understand how different you are-"

"How many other girls did you tell were "different" huh? Then how many of them did you sleep with?!"

I grabbed her wrist and brought her body flush against mine, "I may have fucked a lot of women Kagome, but never did I tell them that they were different. Hell, I never told them anything the slightest bit romantic. I made a shit load of mistakes with women because I treated them like they were nothing."

"Damn right you bastard. How dare-"

"Shut up and listen to me!"

She snapped her mouth closed but kept her glare on her face.

"Thank you. You have every right to be suspicious of my intentions for you Kagome. I am aware now that I treated women like shit in the past, but you sure as hell are different. A woman has never been able to lead me on like that, play with me, and leave me wanting more of her. We rushed into things I know, but at the same time that night we slept together wasn't a lie."

"How the hell do I know? I was drunk off my ass!"

"Ah, but a drunk man never tells no tales, as I've heard before."

Kagome stood there with her mouth hanging open like a fish out of water. She knew I was right, but at the same time I could see her mind clicking to find something to fire back at me. Oh yeah, and back to the mouth. It looked like a perfect shape for a blowjo-

No, no, no, no, **NO**. I cannot be thinking about that right now! Shit shit shit, what do I do? Uuuh, Granny Kaede naked! ...Oh yeah, that works…I shivered inwardly at that thought.

I focused back on Kagome. She had her arms crosses and her foot lightly tapping the floor, "It still doesn't count." She said.

"Don't be stubborn. You liked me at one point, Sango told me. Kagome don't let my past rule a future we could have together. And I know we have one because that day we met was fate. Okay, no accident! I knew from the moment you walked into my office in that ball-busting-sexy outfit that I had to have you. No matter what. I knew from the moment we shook hands and felt that little electric spark that…we're mates. Destined, life long, fuck-each-other-till-we-can't-anymore, mates."

That really got her attention; Kagome's arms fell to her sides and, if possible, her mouth stretched wider. She snapped her mouth shut quickly and ran both hands through her hair, turning away from me and walking a few steps away. I stayed where I was with my hand in my pockets. I knew it would take a moment to sink in. Hell when I realized it I sat in my office for an hour, mulling over the fact that I was unofficially tied down to a woman…and I was happy about it. I heard Kagome sigh and her shoulders slumped some. She spun around to face me.

"Do you love me?" She said simply and quietly.

I didn't have to think about it. "Hell yes I do."

Kagome nodded, and I thought that she was going to reject me and send me away. I would be living like some chick and eating ice cream with Jack Daniels as my very best friend for life. I lowered my ears and started to turn around to leave. That was it; that was the end. My only love slipped away from me and I wouldn't try to stop it. She heard me out, but she still didn't want me. Not like I wanted her; never like I wanted her.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I stopped in my tracks. I turned around and saw Kagome staring up at me with big blue eyes. She smiled a bit and leaned up on her tip toes to kiss me. It was a simple kiss, if she hadn't had been so close to me I would have thought it to be a dream. I pressed her closer with my arm encircling her waist and deepened the kiss by pulling on her bottom lip slightly and making her gasp. I took the opportunity to push my tongue into her soft cavern. Our tongues battled for dominance, but remember I have the balls so I won. This was real, this wasn't the alcohol pushing us together. It was all me and her.

**HA HA EVERY OTHER GUY IN THE UNIVERSE! SHE'S MINE!**

I smiled and slipped my hand into the back of her shirt; she had soft, warm skin that had goose bumps rising from my light touches. She moaned quietly and bit her lip when I kissed down to her neck. Deciding I was done with the shirt being there, I ripped it open and flung it off her. I knew she was going to protest and scold me, but I stopped her.

"Don't. Say. A thing."

Kagome nodded and decided to be adventurous as well. She unbuttoned the short and slid her delicate hands over my chest and abs, making me shiver and skin twitch. I captured her lips again with so much force I was positive there would be bruises. Slowly, the shirt was slid off my shoulder, own my arms, over my hands, and into the floor with a rustling noise. I picked her up by her thighs and looped her legs around my waist.

"Bedroom?" I choked out.

"Uh…to the right hallway on the left, second door."

Barely making it, I somehow made it down the hall and to the second door with a huge erection. I didn't focus on the scenery because quite frankly, I didn't shit.

This was love, people. LOVE. Get used to it.

I laid her down but she hung on by her legs. I climb over her and stared down at her rosy cheeks, her swollen lips and her flushed skin. She was so beautiful, and I would never forget the night we made love together, in that bed, until we got tired. I didn't know what was going to happen tomorrow (unless we both took off work and had sex _ALL DAMN DAY_), or the year that one, but as long as Kagome Higurashi was by my side, every moment of the day, everything was going to be fan-fucking-tastic.

And that's the way I've always wanted it. _This_ is happiness everybody. This is what real life feels life. Shitty, then you think you have it all, and then you don't because someone comes and messes up your whole life philosophy, shitty again, and finally…all is well. So what I have a learned?

1. Never give Miroku a martini. He acts like a gay asshole.

2. Never give Sango a spare key. She comes to fuck shit up.

3. Valentines can be a good thing sometimes. Though I can live without all the pansy shit guys do for women.

4. The past really does come back to haunt you. Also, the least unexpected person will teach you that lesson. Keep in mind the movie Ghost of Girlfriends Past. My life right there, I tell ya.

5. It feels **great **to be mated to the love of my life.


	10. Epilogue

Epligue everyone! I love this chapter ^.^ Review please!

* * *

_1 year later_

_Present day, Date: February 14, 2013_

I sit at the table in the fancy restaurant I'm supposed to be meeting Kagome at. Kagome…I can't believe she has stayed with me for three years. Of course, I'm sexy as hell and she's sexy as hell, so we go together perfectly. And don't get me started on the sex. I'm betting on tonight being the best romp in the sheets we've had so far though.

I love Kagome, I do, but I can't help but get annoyed at how late she can be to every fucking important event! Then again…she doesn't really know how important this dinner is.

I smile to myself as I run my fingers over the black velvet box I hold in my hand. Yes, I the fucking amazing Inuyasha Taisho, is proposing to the equally amazing Kagome Higurashi. The place I chose to do this is perfect too: a nice restaurant that Kagome has always been dying to go to, but always complains that it is too nice for me to take her too, which requires the ladies to wear dresses and the men to wear suits. Please, I can buy the whole menu and not go flat broke. But, Kagome didn't grow up in a rich life style like I did, so let's just say she is more *cough* responsible with her money than I am.

The ring itself is grander than the restaurant itself. I know she'll love it; not only am I a confident bastard, I saw her looking at it through the window when we went to the mall together a few months ago. I was always set on marrying her, ever since I laid eyes on her, but seeing her looking through the glass at the ring made everything click into place.

I bet you're wondering why I didn't just propose a few months earlier. Hell, when I bought the ring and sat in my house staring at it, I myself wondered why I didn't just slip the damn thing on her finger as soon as I got it.

Was I scared she would say no? Maybe.

Was I waiting to find the perfect place? Yes.

Was I nervous what I would say to her? Yes. And fuck it, I still am.

But all these things wasn't the ultimate thing stopping me. The thing that was stopping me…was Valentine's Day. Yes, the very thing I hated with a passion and wish I could have pissed all over…until I met my Kagome on that. So, Valentine's is a perfect day to propose to her!

In case you haven't caught on, that day is today bitches. And here I am, sitting in the middle of a snazzy restaurant by myself waiting for my mate and hopefully soon-to-be-wife to arrive.

As if on cue, my sensitive nose picks up her familiar sweet scent. I quickly shove the ring back in my pocket; my fumbling fingers almost making me drop the box.

"Shit…" I mumble to myself. I quickly put my hands back on the table to look normal, and I have to remind myself to keep breathing and not to sweat. Sweating comes during the sex because it's really fucking awesome and fast.

Sweating before? Not sexy.

I hear Kagome approaching the table and my ears swivel in her direction. I hear her giggle and I smile to myself. She's so cute…

"Hey baby," she says and leans down to give me a small kiss before she sits down, "I should kill you for paying for this."

I snort, "If you kill me then you'll have to pay."

She laughs softly as she sits in the chair, "Ok Inuyasha, what's this all about?"

My shoulders stiffen and I try to keep my breathing under control, "Wh-what do you mean? I'm not up to anything!"

Kagome raises an eyebrow, "I didn't say you were…I mean what's the occasion?"

"Uh…right! Well today is Valentine's Day so I figured we should celebrate with a nice dinner and wonderful sex when we get back to my house!" I say, trying to keep the high pitched squeak out of my voice.

She giggles and shakes her head, "You are insatiable Inuyasha Taisho. Don't you ever get tired of me?"

"Hell no woman. I can have you all day."

"I know. You almost kept me locked in your office a few weeks ago."

"…Feh. Like you didn't enjoy it."

She smirks, "I never said I didn't."

I smile back at her and watch as she takes a sip of wine that I ordered for her. Seriously I can't not express to you enough how much I fucking love this woman.

The dinner we ate was delicious, and I loved to watch Kagome's face show her emotions if she didn't like she was eating or if she did. Her eyebrows furrowed together when she didn't approve of it, or her eyes closed and her lips pressed together if she did. My meal was mostly ignored because I was too busy watching her.

Yeah, sue me for being romantic.

The waiter came and took our plates, but not before he stared at Kagome for a little too long. I gave him a low growl of warning and he scurried off like a little pussy.

"Inuyasha…that wasn't necessary." Kagome says sternly.

"Feh, 'course it was. You're mine."

She places her hand softly over mine, "Of course I am baby." Kagome smiles and wraps her fingers with mine.

I swallow hard and try not to increase my breathing again, "Yeah, uh…I have something to ask you…"

Kagome's face takes on a serious mask and leans back into her chair, her hand sliding away from mine, "What about?"

"W-well it's something I've been meaning to do for a long time…"

I stop myself when the scent of saltwater hits my nose. I look up and see tears welling up in Kagome's beautiful eyes and her mouth pulled down at the corners.

"Why are c-crying?!"

"Are you breaking up with me…?"

"Wha..?" She thought I was breaking up with her?! Why the hell would I ever want to do that for?! "No! No baby I'm not!" I get up from my chair and kneel in front of her, cradling her face in my hands. "Kagome, you never have to worry about me breaking up with you. I can't ever imagine life without you." I wipe my thumbs under her eyes to wipes the tears away and I chuckle at her.

She sniffs, "What are you laughing at?!"

"You, silly. You are so ridiculous sometimes."

"I know…"

I take my hands away from her face and stick my hand in the pocket the ring is in. I look her dead in the eyes and she gives me a confused look. I smile at her reassuringly.

"Kagome Higurashi…three years ago you walked into my office for a job interview and damn near took my breath away. I wanted you from the moment I saw you. I fell more in love with you every time I talked to you. You are so beautiful, funny, smart…I don't know where to stop. I wish I could erase every stupid thing I've done; from not remembering your birthday to forgetting to put the toilet seat down. Though that's kind of a ridiculous thing to-"

Kagome stops my sentence with a stern looking, clearly telling me it's not ridiculous.

"Ok…I give up you had a right to be mad at me. But," I pull the box out of my pocket and hold it out in front of her, making her gasp and cover her mouth when I open it, "will you marry me and allow me to keep forgetting to put down the damn toilet seat?"

Kagome's eyes move back and forth from me and the ring, "That's the ring I…I was looking at in the window…" She whispers and runs a finger over the diamonds tentatively, as if she's afraid they will disappear right out from under her.

I smile, "Yeah. I saw you looking at it. My girl should get everything she wants."

Kagome stares at me without saying a word.

"Now…would be a great time to say something love…"

"Yes…yes of course I'll marry you Inuyasha!"

We both laugh in happiness as I slip the ring on her finger. I stare at the diamond and kiss the top of her hand. I stand up, picking her up on the way, and crush my lips onto hers. She holds my face in her hands and kisses me back enthusiastically. I run my tongue over her lips, begging for entrance and she complies. We engage in a battle of dominance; of course I win. Kagome's hands slip into my hair and pull me closer. I pull away from her before it goes anything further…out in public at least.

"Thank you Kagome."

"Don't thank me. I can't live without you Inuyasha. No matter how many times you leave the damn toilet seat down."

I lean down next to her ear, "I want to take you home and fuck you on every single surface possible."

I feel her shiver against me, "What's stopping you?"

"Absolutely nothing." I lay down a couple hundred dollars just in case one hundred doesn't cover it, and carry her ass right out of that restaurant.

"Happy Valentine's day, Inuyasha."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Kagome."


End file.
